To Safety
by Affectionate
Summary: Holding his breath, he listened. He heard a soft moan come from farther down and bolted . “Sak, I'm comming!” He called loudly. He started kicking down doors where he heard her moan, at the third one he found her. NaruSaku side KH, SasOC, NT, SI


Story inspired by **MuseSilver** on **Deviantart**, and her picture **To Safety... **Idea developed by her comments, so I don't own all of the ideas in this story. Picture belongs to MuseSilver, and Naruto belongs to Misashi Kishimoto.

Link to MuseSilver is on my profile!

**EDIT: This is a oneshot. And most likely will not be continued. Sorry for those who thought it was a chapter story, and thanks for taking the time to review. **

**NaruSaku.**

* * *

It's been two years since Naruto was named Hokage by Tsunade. He passed his Jounin exams at the age of nineteen, and then his anbu at the age of twenty-two. At twenty-three, Tsunade named him Hokage. Now at twenty-five, Naruto sat in the Hokage office, facing a team of anbu with a solemn expression on his face. Sakura was the medical expert among this squad, having graduated the anbu exam a few months ago, and he can't help but worry.

"What's the mission, Hokage-sama?" One anbu asked.

"Right, well, there has been a report of a team of missing shinobi trying to take over small villages. If they don't comply, they burn it down and kill everyone there. Other villages have sent their own shinobi to deal with the problem, but they are either killed, or return barely alive. I've decided to take it into my own hands and send my own shinobi. We don't know much about who is a part of this "gang", for lack of a better word, so be on your guard," he paused and looked at Sakura then the rest with a hard expression, "don't underestimate them." He said seriously. "They are reportedly taking residence in a small town east of konoha. I'll expect you back in two days."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." The leader, who stood in the front of the five, spoke and bowed. He turned to the other four. "Let's go." Sakura winked at Naruto before slipping on her mask and dissappearing with her team. To say he was worried would be an understatement. This would only be her third mission.

Sighing heavily, he stood and turned to the window. "You better be safe, Sakura-chan." He muttered. Her turned sharply and the cloak his father once wore as Hokage fluttered behind him as he strode out of the office. Another one of those stupid meetings with the new council. This batch was much more diligent with him than the older ones would be.

Sasuke returned two years ago, demanding to speek to the hokage, which was still Tsunade at the time. He presented his case about what Madara Uchiha said to him, about the orders to have his clan murdered. Obviously not believing him at first word, she searched through all of the files, and even broke into Danzo's office to look at his, and found exactly what Sasuke spoke about.

They were sentenced to death, on vote of the whole village, and a new, younger council was chosen. Among them was Kurenai, who quit her life as a jounin to look after her son and raise him herself, Ibiki, who was only there on call, and a few other older retired ninja who Tsunade trusted.

Naruto strode into the room with confidence and smiled. "Let's get started." He said.

---

At the end of the meeting, Tsunade was waiting for him outside the door. "Tsunade-sama?" He said, surprised. "What are you doing here? I thought you were travelling again."

She smiled and turned towards the Hokage office. "I was, but I witnessed those ninja, first hand, Naruto. The ones killing entire villages and towns. Who have you sent on the assasination?"

Narute sighed. Always straightforward, he thought. "A team of five anbu, with Sakura as the medic."

She sighed and smiled. "Good, I expect only skilled anbu could handle them, if that. They are strong, Naruto." She nodded and sat in his chair while he stood at the window again, looking over the village. It was still being rebuilt after Pain attacked them. "Don't worry about Sakura too much, she should be alright. The anbu will protect her as she is your best friend." She laughed. "They wouldn't want anything to happen to the Hokage's best friend."

Naruto laughed with her. "You got that right." He ran his hand through his blonde hair, which he grew out. It was an accident at first. He was always so busy eith learning the ropes about being hokage, that he never had it cut. When Sakura told him it suited him, well, he didn't ever want to cut it.

"I've told you this before, Naruto." Tsunade suddenly spoke. He turned his head to look at her. "You look exactly like Minato." She winked and stood. "He would be proud, your mother too."

"Thanks, Tsunade." He whispered and turned to the window again.

"You done all your paper work?" She asked him.

His froze and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Uh, well... you see..." At Tsunade's pointed look he gave up. "No."

"You should get it done, or else it will keep piling up."

"Yeah, yeah." He mumbled as she walked to the door and he sat in his chair. "I'll see you later." Tsunade told him and the door shut behind her, leaving him to do all of the work. Opening the drawr on his right, he took out a water bottle and set it in front of him. Taking up his pen, he began to read over the mission reports and sign them.

---

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata sighed, walking into the office, Kiba in tow. She laughed lightly, seeing him sleeping on his desk.

"Oi! Naruto-baka!" Kiba yelled.

Naruto jumped awake and glared at the intruders, well, one of them. "Kiba." He growled. He smiled. "Hi Hinata!" He stood and placed his hand on her stomach. "You keep getting bigger." He said to the baby of five months. She laughed and smiled prettily. She was simply glowing. "What is it?" He asked them, stepping back.

"We were hoping Sakura was back from her mission." Hinata said. "I need a check-up and she's the only one I want to do it."

He scratched the back of his head. "No, not yet. I said they had two days... So tomorrow they should get back."

"I see." Hinata whispered.

"We should get something to eat, Hinata, you haven't had lunch yet." Kiba told her. She nodded. "Join us, Baka?" Kiba asked Naruto, who smiled and punched him in the stomach playfully.

"Better respect me, dog." He laughed.

"Or what? You'll send me on a mission? We both know Sakura would castrate you if you left Hinata without me." He said smugly, draping his arm over Hinata's shoulder. She laughed and pushed Naruto out the door gently.

"Come on, guys, let's go to Ichiraku's. I want ramen."

"Ramen again?" Kiba groaned. "We had that yesterday for lunch and supper."

"Hey, ramen is the greatest food ever invented." Naruto said seriously.

"Yeah, only you and Hinata could stand having it everyday."

Smiling, Hinata stood on her toes and kissed Kiba's cheek. "How about I cook you whatever you want tonight for supper?"

He grinned cheekily. "Sounds like a plan." He said and kissed her deeply, looking teasingly in Naruto's direction who looked away, and put his hands in his pockets.

"Get a room." He said loudly, and threw the main doors open to the entrance of the Hokage building. "Oh, hey! Hinata, Tsunade is in town, she could give you a check-up."

Hinata pushed Kiba away and smiled. "That soulds great."

"She'll be at the hospital." Naruto said.

"We'll go after we eat then." Kiba said, dissappointment in his voice at having his kiss interrupted.

---

The bushes made no noise as Sakura shifted her squatting position beside the captain. They could see one of the missing ninja walking down the street. Any civilian who saw him rushed inside in fear. Sakura watched him, disgusted from the look on his face. He was grinning as he caused a small child to cry and run inside.

She looked to her left at a sound in the bushes. The leader looked as well. At the glimmer of metal in the moonlight, both jumped from their position from the bushes at the same moment a kunai with an exploding tag stuck in the ground where Sakura once was.

They were blown back from the explosion and the other three on their squad landed beside them, weapons ready. Sakura stood in the middle, her fists posed. "Stay out of the battle, Sakura." The leader spoke to her. "Tend to the wounded if the need arises."

"Yes." She whispered and jumped back into safety at the same moment the others jumped into the fight. She watched intently, her eye keen at the first sign of injury.

"What do we have here?" A deep voice spoke directly in her ear, his chin on her shoulder. Sakura froze, a small sould of surprise escaping her throat. "A girl." He said again. She felt his hand grab her wrist and throw her effortlessly into a tree.

She screamed in pain, alerting the rest of her team. She was shaking as she tried to get up, her head swimming from the impact and her chest constricting with every breath she breathed. Laughter alerted her to the man now behind her. "Stay down girlie." He said, kicking her back onto the ground with his boot.

Her arms buckled beneath her and she groaned in protest. She heard laughter all around her as her head swam. She didn't know how long she lay under the man's foot, but the sounds of battle soon stopped. "This one is the only one left?" the deep voice questioned.

A thud of a body falling to the ground filled Sakura's pounding head. "Yup. The other four are done." Her stomach churned and dizziness overcame her. They were all dead, her whole team. "What are you doing with this one?" The other voice asked. Two other people walked over to where Sakura lay.

The foot on her back pushed down harder, making it hard for her to breathe, making her groan quietly in protest. She dug her fingers into the dirt in her last effort to get away before her mind went cloudy. "Let me go." She said shakily. The men laughed. "I don't think so." He said. "Knock her out."

"N—no..." She whispered at that comment before a blinding pain flashed behind her eyes. The last thing she felt was being thrown onto someone's shoulder and her mask ripped off her head.

---

"Naruto, relax, they're probably on their way." Iruka said as he watched Naruto pace back and forth in his office.

"I knew I should have sent a different medic. Sakura's not the strongest fighter, she'd better be ok, or so help them god." He muttered darkly, turning around again he walked briskly to the closet where his katana stay and then to the door. "I'm going." He hissed. "They should have been back yesterday!"

"Naruto, sit down already!" Iruka yellad at him. "You can't just leave the village. Send a search team!"

Growling impatiently, Naruto walked out the door anyway and sped out of the building and through the village. I know she's not okay, they would have been back by now if something didn't go wrong, he thought. He rushed out of the gates as fast as he could go, ignoring the surprised calls of the jounin guards.

Naruto stopped rash actions when he became Hokage, showing everyone he was responsible and could think things through—showing everyone he was capable of being their Hokage. But this time, he knew something was wrong, he knew Sakura wasn't okay. He had to go make sure she was alive himself.

He made it to the village in two hours. No one was out in the streets and the faint smell of blood reached his nose. Rushing to the first house he saw, he knocked loudly on the door. Shuffling could be heard behind the door and then it opened a crack. "Who are you?" The man asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Hokage of the Hidden Leaf." He said. The man was surprised, but didn't relax. "Are the ninja still here?"

"They killed four ninja yesterday and took one with them. We are not permitted to leave our houses today. Please understand." He said in a rush, looking up and down the street hastily.

"Where are they staying?" The man pointed down the road. "The motel. That's where they all stay."

Thanking the man quietly, he walked down the road quickly, drawing his katana from it's sheath and gripping it tightly. These men took out his whole anbu squad—they were not to be messed with. He was new at using the katana, not something he should be doing when he didn't know the extent of what he was facing, but Sasuke taught him well, and he planned to kill the ninja holding Sakura captive. He didn't even want to think about what they could have done to her, he needed to stay in control.

He could hear boisterous laughter up ahead and knew it was who he seeked. The village was dead quiet except for them. He didn't bother to surprise them, he just walked straight into the main building of the motel, causing all eyes to turn to him.

One of the men stood. "Who're you?" He demanded. "I thought we told all of you pathetic men to stay in your homes."

Naruto laughed darkly and looked at his katana. "You should not have started what you are doing. You killed my men and are holding one of my dearest friends captive."

"The pink haired one?" Another spoke and stood beside the first man. This one was younger, much younger than the others around him.

"Where is she?" Naruto demanded, his voice shaking.

The first man laughed. "So you're the one who sent those anbu, huh? You're nothing."

"He's the Hokage." Naruto shifted his gaze to the one sitting casually. There were six there in total. Two of which were in front of the rest, one sitting near the corner, and the other three were begining to stand.

"This guy is Hokage?" The man that first spoke laughed. He drew the katana from his side and took out kunai in the other. "Let's see if the runors are true." Grinning, Naruto charged at him first, faster than the eye can see, using the technique his father was known for.

He didn't blink when he slashed the throat of the first guy, and neither for the second, the blood splattering his clothes. His expression was hard set, and grim. The other four tried to get away, pushing eachother out of the way to get out of the door. Sliding his katana swiftly into it's sheath, he pulled out two kunai in each hand, and threw them with a small flick of the wrist, impailing each in the back of the neck, killing them instantly.

He didn't wait until their bodies hit the floor before he ran through the only other door in the room. Stopping at the first door he seen, he kicked it down to get nothing, and the next four, nothing. Cursing in frustration, he called out her name. Holding his breath, he listened. He heard a soft moan come from farther down and bolted. "Sak, I'm comming!" He called loudly. He started kicking down doors where he heard her moan, at the third one he found her.

The room had no furniture in it—just bare wood floors. She was tied up in the middle of the room with wires around her writst and ankles, her hands behind her back, and gagged. She looked up at him when the door opened and tears pooled in her eyes. She closed them tightly and cried as he fell to his knees beside her, cutting the wires around her inflammed wrists with a kunai—wind natured chakra coating it. He did the same with her ankles and untied the gag.

Sakura attempted to push herself up, but her arms wouldn't support her. Naruto noticed this and grasped her shoulders pulling her up and wrapping his arms around her. She sighed into his chest and blinked her tears away. "Are you ok?" Naruto asked, his voice quivering as he pulled back and looked into her face, placing a hand on her cheek, his thumb running over her cheekbone which adorned a light bruise.

"Yeah... they must have drained my chakra or something." She whispered and cringed at the pain in her side.

"What? What's wrong?" Naruto asked urgently looking her over for any other injuries. Her clothes were dirty and ripped.

She shook her head. "My ribs must be bruised... I'm ok." She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes. "I'm so tired." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Let's go home." Naruto said, brushing her cheek once again with his thumb before slipping his arm under her knees and lifting her effortlessly. Her hand gripped his shirt and he smiled. "I've got you, Sakura-chan."

"I know." She whispered, her eyes half open as he walked out of the room. Unable to keep her eyes open any longer, she sighed, and tried to sleep. Her mind was foggy as she felt the warm summer air on her arms. She felt him walk slowly through the village and a couple of doors opening as the villagers came out of hiding. She couldn't hear what was said when Naruto stopped briefly. She felt his hold on her tighten and then the wind blowing her long hair over her face as he rushed home through the trees.

--

The village was surprised to see the Hokage returning with Sakura in his arms. Iruka was at the entrance waiting for him, ready to tell him off for leaving the village, but stopped when he seen Sakura in his arms, blood on his clothes.

"She ok?" He asked, placing a hand on her forhead. Naruto nodded and continued walking. "The other anbu?" Naruto shook his head and looked down at the woman in his arms. "She could have been dead. They killed the anbu so easily."

"Yes." Iruka sighed. "Tsunade is in your office... she's pretty pissed."

Naruto grinned. "I don't care. Go and tell her to go to the hospital." He said and dissapeared in a swirl of leaves. He appeared in the hospital reception area and the nurses there gasped, rushing to the famed medic. Naruto told them what Sakura told him when he found her and placed her on a bed that was rolled over. He followed them to the room they took her and when they finished checking her vitals, Tsunade strolled into the room.

"Status, injuries?" She demanded, checking Sakura's pulse herself before lifting her shirt and checking her sides. "Her back and left side are bruised. She must have been thrown into something." She muttered, placing her glowing hands on the bruised areas. The nurse helped to move Sakura to her side so Tsunade could heal her back as well. Once satisfied, she gently took the girl's hands and healed her inflamed wrists.

She smiled at Naruto when she finished. "Normally, we don't heal bruises, but you would have protested."

"She's ok then?" Naruto asked, walking to Sakura's bedside and brushing the hair out of her face. "Yes, she just needs rest. He chakra is low so she'll be sleeping for a while. Now get out for a moment so I can change her into something comfortable." Tsunade smiled, and waved her hand to get him out the door. "You should go change as well, Naruto."

--

Sakura slept through the night, waking up early afternoon. Naruto stood and smiled. "Good afternoon." He laughed. "How are you feeling?"

She groaned. "Like it's too early."

Laughing, Naruto sat back down. She sat up and looked down to her hands. "I'm sorry, I was the reason they all died on the mission... I wasn't paying attention, then they got to me and... now they're all dead." Tears pooled in her eyes. "I was useless."

Standing, he sat on the edge of her bed before shifting up to sit besde her. "No, Sakura. They were stronger than I anticipated... don't blame yourself for anything."

She looked up at him before wiping her tears away. "All of their families... what if they had a girlfriend, a wife... or children! Naruto..." She turned and hugged him. "I can't do it anymore... I—I need to resign my anbu status. I am nowhere near ready for that sort of thing."

Naruto didn't say anything, glad she decided to say it before he asked her to. He knew, as Hokage, he should protest, but he didn't want her to go on those kinds of missions anymore. This was the one thing he hated about being Hokage; he couldn't go on missions with his team, he couldn't be there to make sure they were safe with his own hands. He knew he had nothing to worry about with Sasuke, or Kakashi, but he will always worry for Sakura.

"It's your decision." He muttered, holding her close. "Do you want to leave? Tsunade came in earlier and said you were free to go home when you were ready. Oh, there is a change of clothes in the bathroom too."

"Let's just... stay here... like this." She whispered, laying against him.

"Sure." He grinned, holding her against him tighter; it was always cold in hospitals. "Sakura... you don't know how scared I was for you." He muttered after moments of silence.

"I knew you would come for me." She told him.

"I would have been there earlier... but I did say two days. I can't stand it when I can't see you with my own eyes..." He sighed and leaned down to rest his cheek on the top of her head. "I worry too much for it to be healthy."

She didn't reply right away, not knowing what to say. "You... care that much?" She finally asked, an affectionate smile on her lips.

"Of course. You're one of my best friends... you're important to me."

She looked up at him. "You're important to me too, Naruto-kun." He blinked, once, twice. She never called him Naruto-_kun_. She smiled prettily. "Let's get ramen?" She asked, sitting up.

Comming out of his moment of shock he grinned. "My treat." He said.

"Better be." She stated, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and went to the bathroom. "Let me shower, and we can go, ne?"

"Sure." He smiled. She was all he could ever ask for. Since he grew up and grew out of his immaturity, he knew she was the girl he wanted to marry one day. All of his friends around him were getting together and he longed to feel that sort of affection with Sakura; it had always been Sakura. Neji and Tenten were getting married in the coming year, Kiba and Hinata were already married and expecting, Ino was forcing Shikamaru to take her out places, but he wasn't complaining.

Sighing, he heard Sakura turn the water off. He needed to make his move. He knew she didn't love Sasuke anymore. Even he had found someone; a village girl he ended up saving when Akatsuki attacked. Sakura took it hard at first, but accepted it when she seen how happy the Uchiha was. Instead, she focussed on her training and medical knowledge.

He stood and shrugged on his coat over his black long-sleeved shirt. He had long since abandoned the orange outfit and wore blue shinobi pants with black sandals. His jacket was a re-creation of what he was told his father had worn. It was white, with orange swirl designs on the bottom.

Sakura was out of the bathroom in ten minutes, her hair damp and wavy, falling down her back, the ends curling into soft curls. Naruto couldn't help but stare at her as she ran her fingers through her hair once and smiled prettily at him. Tsunade brought her a white knee length skirt with a green button up blouse. It was enough to make him melt. "Ready?" She asked and looked away at his intense stare. He didn't say anything and Sakura shifted to her other leg and fiddled with her hands nervously. "Naruto?" She asked quietly.

He shook his head slowly and grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry. Yeah, let's go." She walked past him and slipped on her civilian shoes—black flats. Even she had enough fashion sense to not wear the shinobi sandals. Naruto came up beside her and opened the door.

Smiling in thanks, she took his hand and pulled him with her as he shut the door quickly. They were best friends, Sakura knew, bit she also knew that the blonde Hokage still harboured feelings for her. She waited beside him as he told the nurse that they were leaving. She nodded in confirmation and they turned and left.

Ichiraku's was not busy when they arrived and they both sat comfortably. "Naruto! What are you doing out of the office?" The owner and cook asked, drying a bowl.

"I'm just treating Sakura to ramen." He smiled and turned to the girl. "What would you like?"

"Uhm... I'll have beef."

"Make that two." Naruto grinned as he kept watching her.

Sakura looked away nervously, a blush forming. "What's with you? You're acting strange." She whispered.

"Am I? Oh, sorry..." He laughed nervously. He knew he was being different, but Sakura had never been that threatened on a mission before. Well, she had in her Chuunin years, but _he_ hadn't seen her like that. He was silent for a long while as they both waited for the man to come around the corner and serve their ramen. "It's just opened a new light for me."

"What?" She asked.

"I've never seen you like that before, Sakura-chan." He muttered, fisting his hands on the counter. She looked at him curiously. "It scared me... I thought I'd lose you. I thought... that I..." He trailed off and looked to his right, down the street. Sakura looked down as well. She knew what he was going to say. "Sakura." Naruto said gently, "Can we... try it? Try... being together?" He felt the back of his neck and ears get hot.

"Oh..." Sakura murmured, looking down at her folded hands. She didn't know what to say to him. She seen all of their friends together and happy and yes, she envied tham. She wished she had someone to hold her, comfort her, be with her... _love _her. She pictured herself with Naruto. She would have never thought to be with him in their early years; he was just so immature. But now he was Hokage, he was strong, capable, he could support her... a family.

The old man placed their bowls of ramen in front of them and left, knowing they were having a serious moment. Naruto thanked him quietly and started to eat slowly, glancing at Sakura now and then. She had yet to eat. "Sakura?" he asked.

She glanced at him and smiled, taking her chopsticks in her hand, taking one bite, she swallowed, took a drink of the glass of water in front of her and placed her hands in her lap. She looked at him seriously. "I'd like that, Naruto."

He heaved a sigh and laughed. "Great! Uhm, tomorrow, let's go out, ok? I'll take you to a nice restaurant." He smiled happily and Sakura couldn't help but laugh lightly. "Sure." She agreed and continued to eat. She listened as he talked happily with her, how Hinata was doing while she was on her mission, his annoying Hokage duties...

--

They talked for the rest of the afternoon, taking a walk through the forset near the training grounds. They could hear a few ninja training and avoided the areas. Soon, the sun was setting and they walked slowly through the village, Sakura looking up contentedly at the stars, relying on Naruto to guide her. "Where are you going to take me tomorrow?" Sakura suddenly asked, looking up at him curiously.

He looked at her and grinned. "I don't know yet, Sakura-chan. I guess it'll be a surprise." She pouted slightly and he grinned. "It'll be a perfect first date, I promise." He assured her. They turned the corner and walked onto the street her condo was on. Soon, to soon to the both of them, they stopped in front of her condo. Naruto stopped and looked down at her, she in turn blushed and looked at him. His had hesitantly travelled up her arm and to the base of her neck. "Can I kiss you?" He asked quietly, taking her hand in his other one.

She looked up at him in surprise and was caught by his eyes—his beautiful, sincere, ocean-blue eyes. She nodded once and her hands went to his chest as he slowly lowered his head and wrapped his arms loosely around her waist at the same time.

Sakura slowly closed her eyes as Naruto's lips met hers. It was nothing like she would have expected from the blonde. He was gentle, hesitant... respectful of her. He pulled her tighter and she responded by looping her arms around her neck. She moved her lips against his, telling him she was ok with it.

Naruto pulled away a few inches and searched her eyes. "I never stopped loving you." He said, leaning forward and kissing her forhead. His lips lingered there.

"I think I'm... falling in love with you..." She whispered weakly. He smiled down at her and she smiled nervously, averting her eyes, blushing.

* * *

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed it! I had fun writing it, and you will probably see more Narusaku in the future from me.  
I know I said that I won't be updating, but I had been writing this for weeks on and off in every spare chance I got.**

**Let me know what you think!  
(This is a oneshot)**


End file.
